Shades and Glasses
by roxasandaxel4eves
Summary: Dave Strider had just moved to the state of Washington with his bro to start a new life. When Dave arrived at the school however he found something that he did think was possible for him... He found romance. Dave was now faced with one of his greatest challenges...keeping his love and smiting the one who tries to steal his love. rated M for later chapters...
1. The new day of a new life

**Disclaimer: I ****DO NOT**** own anything but the plot line. **

**The rest goes to the great Andrew Hussie.**

"Dave. Dave, wake up." I heard my bro call from the door. I rolled over, giving him the signal that I wasn't getting up any time soon. "Dave Fucking Strider, get your ass up or I'm gonna come in there and kick you out of the fucking bed." Bro threatened. I groaned, "Fuck off." I said as I sat up.

I yawned and looked at the clock to see I had thirty minutes until I had to get to school. Standing up, I walked to the bathroom and brushed my teeth before brushing my, next to white, blonde hair and shoved my shades onto my pale yet freckled face. I walked out of the bathroom and narrowly dodged a smuppet attack as I walked into my room, and replacing my white tank top for a long sleeved red and white shirt with a broken record symbol on the front; and replacing my record pajama pants for dark blue skinny jeans. When I was finished getting dressed I walked out of my room and down the stairs, avoiding boxes and smuppets as I descended. I walked into the kitchen and over to the refrigerator and grabbing an apple juice, I then walked over to the couch and grabbed my bag of school supplies that I needed for the day. I opened my apple juice and drank the entire bottle in one sitting. I tossed the bottle in the trash before going over to the door and walking out without a word. Walking down the steps, I headed toward the school, away from the new house bro and I just moved to. The walk was short, sweet and to the point but I was dreading the new school and the people in it. As I approached the school I caught people staring at me and whispering, I groaned inwardly and continued on to the school. I walked in and went to the office, waiting for the assistant principal to get off the fucking phone so I could talk to her.

After about thirty minutes of waiting the assistant principal looked at me and said in a nasally voice, "You must be the new boy, David Strider was it?" She asked.

'I fucking hate that name!' I screamed in my mind but I kept my cool and said, "Please call me Dave." I said as politely to her as possible.

"Hmm. Yes, well. Mr. Noir isn't here right now so here is your schedule. Enjoy your school year." She said to me snarkilly.

I took the schedule and walked out of the office, if it weren't that I was a Strider I would have been glaring at her. I had only been in my new school for a few minutes and already I hated one of the teachers. I looked at the schedule and walked on towards the class I needed to be in.


	2. An Annoying New Friend

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own anything but the plot line.

**The rest goes to the great Andrew Hussie.**

When I made it to class I lingered outside the door and scanned the classroom. When I finally got tired of standing in the hall I turned the doorknob and walked inside, all the eyes in the class turning towards me. I looked at the teacher who was walking over to me and she smiled.

"Oh, are you David Strider?" She asked in a sweet voice.

"Please, ma'am call me Dave." I said as I nodded and glared at her through my shades.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Dave." She said as she looked to her clipboard. She wrote down something before turning to me and saying, "Dave, if you wouldn't mind please take off your sunglasses. They are not allowed inside the school building"

"I'm afraid I can't do that." I said as I looked at her though the shades.

She scoffed, "And why not?" she asked bitchilly.

I rolled my eyes behind my shades. 'Is every teacher a bitch to deal with?' I thought inwardly before saying, "I have my reasons."

The teacher glared at me before saying, "You may sit down now, Mr. Strider."

I nodded before sitting down in a seat at the very back of the class, the teacher glaring at me still. I rolled my eyes behind my shades and looked out the window without moving my head to make it look like I was paying attention. The teacher then started teaching class again; she would throw a glare at me every time I look up at her. Eventually I noticed that there was one person who would keep stealing glances at me, but when I would make it look like I noticed he would look away. The boy had black hair that spiked up some in the front and towards the middle of his head, every time he would look at me I would catch a glimpse of bright crystal blue eyes and a bit of an overbite. His shirt was a plain white t-shirt with what looked like a green ghost or a really fat green worm, I couldn't tell from the angle of his shirt, and his shorts were simple baggy cargo shorts that had a lot of pockets. I was scanning him over when he looked back over to me and turned back quickly since I was staring at him. I coolly looked away toward the teacher as she passed out some papers; the papers were apparently our homework. I looked at the paper and noticed that I had already gone over it in my old school so I grabbed a pencil from my bag before I answered the questions on the page.

I finished the paper just as the bell rung. 'Thank fucking god.' I thought to myself as I grabbed my bag from beside me and put my stuff in it. I then stood up and slung my bag over my shoulder, turning and seeing the kid right there on the other side of the desk.

I stared at him for a minute, him starting right back before he spoke in a dorky voice, "Hello. I'm John Egbert. You must be Dave." He said as he held his hand out for a greeting. I stared at the out stretched hand before walking away, leaving him there. I wasn't really up for making friends and frankly I really didn't want any, I walked out of the class and headed on toward my next class.

**2****nd**** Period**

I walked into the class and headed to an empty seat which was next to that kid, what did he say his name was, that's right, John**. **Anyways I walked over to the seat and sat down without a word, hoping the kid- John, wouldn't bother me. And with the shitty luck I had, he ended up greeting me cheerily.

"Oh, hey Dave. I guess we have two periods together." John beamed.

I groaned inwardly once again as I slouched in my seat a bit, this kid was starting to get on my nerves and I wasn't in the mood to deal with his bullshit. I eventually tried to ignore him but that was kind of hard with his dorky ass voice cutting through my mental barriers. He kept talking on and on about how it was boring in the class and shit like that, he found the most stupid things interesting and I was on my last shred of tolerance with him. If he didn't shut up soon I would lose my cool and snap. I tapped my finger on the desk in an annoyed way and John took notice.

"Are you alright, Dave?" he asked with an innocent look.

I glared at him through my shades and I barely was able to keep my voice straight when I spoke, "I'm fine and I would like to be left alone."

"Oh…um…okay. Sorry to have bothered you." John's voice sounded a little hurt. I looked at him and seen him looking down at the table with a sulking gaze. I sighed; this kid was really getting on my nerves.

"If you don't talk as much as you just did then I'll speak with you but if you ramble then forget it."

John perked up instantly, "Really?" John asked.

I rolled my eyes and nodded. "Yeah." I said as he bounced in his seat a bit.

"So where did you come from?" John asked a little too happily.

"Texas." I replied in a bored tone.

"Really? What's it like down there?" John asked, his eyes sparkling with wonder.

"Hot as fuck." I said simply.

"Oh, wow." John replied, not knowing what to say, much to my pleasure.

The teacher then started speaking about trivial shit that I could care less about. John however became engrossed in the teacher's words. I sighed inwardly and slouched in my seat, staring out the window once again. The clouds were moving across the sky in a looming way, the clouds were dark and thunder could be heard. Soon enough it started storming outside.

'Fuck. I'm gonna have to walk in that shit.' I thought to myself as I stared out the window.

"MR. STRIDER!" the teacher screeched, I glared at her behind my shades. "Since you are so engrossed in the weather, tell me the different types of clouds." She sneered.

"Stratus, Altostratus, Cirrus, Cumulus, Cirrocumulus, Stratocumulus, Altocumulus, and Cumulonimbus." I replied to her demand. The class whispered around me since I had named some lesser known cloud types.

The teacher shut up at that point and went on with her lesson, not bothering to talk to me for the rest of the class, which I was completely fine with.

**Thus the end of the second chapter. Sorry you had to wait so long to get the second chapter. I've been busy and writer's block is a fucking bitch! XD**


	3. Upseting My Only Friend

**Disclaimer: I ****DO NOT**** own anything but the plot line. **

**The rest goes to the great Andrew Hussie.**

**Sorry if my updates are a little slow. As said in the previous chapter. Writer's block is a bitch.**

**3rd Period**

I sat in my desk just before the bell ring and I'm greeted with the same goofy voice I heard the past two classes.

"Dave. Wow we have three classes together? Wow I'm surprised." John said as he sat in the seat in front of me.

'God, why do you hate me?' I thought as I glared at John through my shades. "Hey, Egbert." I said in the boredest tone that had ever been heard on the face of the planet.

"Dave you don't have to call me by my last name." John chuckled.

'Fuck, why won't he leave me alone?' I asked myself as I rolled my eyes and responded to his statement. "Maybe I want to call you by your last name. You got any problems with that then go talk to a counselor." I said as he frowned a bit.

"That's not very nice, Dave." John said to me.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I hurt little Egderp's feelings?" I asked in a sarcastic tone. 'Maybe then he'll shut up and go away.' I thought to myself as I seen his eyes water a bit. John then turned around in his desk and didn't pay me any attention for the rest of class, which made me a little happier, a LITTLE happier. The teacher came in as the bell rang and started up his lesson. Which I hardly paid any attention to.

**Lunch**

I was sitting alone at a small table towards the back of the cafeteria, glaring at the shit that was the school food. I swear that shit was so rancid I think I seen a fucking eyeball in what looked like mashed potatoes. I pushed the plate away and grabbed my phone from my bag and blared some music into my ears. I was content to sit there with my music until I seen a short black haired kid with gray eyes, wearing a black long sleeved shirt that had a cancer symbol, and gray pants walk over to my table. He ripped the headphones out of my ears and started yelling at me about some random shit.

"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! YOU MADE HIM FUCKING CRY, YOU FUCKING BASTARD! HE DOESN'T DESERVE SHIT LIKE THAT FROM AN ASSWIPE THAT WON'T EVEN FUCKING TAKE THE CURTICY TO BE FUCKING NICE TO SOMEONE WHO IS TRYING TO BE YOUR FUCKING FRIEND! YOU NEED TO FUCKING GO AND APOLOGIZE TO EGBERT RIGHT NOW!" He yelled as he grabbed my arm and started for the cafeteria door.

"I couldn't care less about making Egbert cry. He was being annoying so I got him to shut up." I said emotionlessly.

"ARE YOU FUCKING SHITTING ME?" He started. "I DON'T FUCKING CARE IF YOU THINK HE'S ANNOYING! YOU DON'T FUCKING SCREW WITH PEOPLE LIKE THAT!" He screamed.

I wrenched my arm free from his grasp and started on towards class. "HEY! I'M TALKING TO YOU, JACKASS!" He screamed.

I didn't say anything as I started for class. I walked into the classroom with the kid right behind me. "YOU'RE GONNA GO AND FUCKING APOLOGIZE TO HIM NOW!"

"Mr. Vantas. You are not to use harsh language on school grounds. I have told you this multiple times, I am afraid you will have to go to the principal's office." The teacher said to him. The guy grumbled and went out of the room without another word.

I was glad the teacher stepped in when he did; I sat in a desk and stared out the window for the entire class. I was called on a few times but other than that I stared out the window at the amass of storm clouds over head. I hated walking in the rain; it was always annoying when the rain water would get into my boxers. As I thought of that the bell rang. I gathered my stuff up and shoved it into my bag before I stood and left the room, heading toward the front doors of the school.

**I am sorry to everyone if I made you angry with Dave being an ass but he will get better I promise.**

**Don't hate me. ;m;**

**Sorry that this chapter was short I'm trying to update and get on with this shit but fucking writer's block strikes again. -n-**


	4. A Horrible End to a Horrible Day

**Disclaimer: I dont own shit except myself and the plot. The rest goes to Hussie.**

* * *

**After a short and wet walk**

I walk into the house and close the door, flinging my wet bag on the couch and shedding my soaked leather jacket that I had I went into my room for some dry clothes. I walked over to the pile on the floor and took my clothes off before I dumped them onto the floor with the rest of my other dirty clothes. I know Bro will kick my ass for leaving my clothes on the floor but I don't give a fuck. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out some clothes before I went to the bathroom to dry off and get dressed. After I was finished with that I walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge, grabbing an aj and a cold slice of pizza before I went to my room and plopped down at the computer, I logged onto pesterchum and clicked random meeting.

-turntechGodhead started pestering ectoBiologist at 5:38-

TG: sup

EB: Hello. Who is this?

TG: dave.

EB: Dave?

EB: As in Dave Strider?

TG: yeah, how did you know my name?

EB: ...

EB: It's me John...

TG: oh, yeah. hey i wanted to apologize about earlier.

TG: new school and shit like that...

EB: yeah I can understand that.

TG: yeah, so we cool?

EB: yeah we're cool.

I smirked to myself as I seen that last reply. I won't admit it but I did feel guilty about making John cry earlier so I was releived that I was able to work stuff out.

EB: Hey Dave?

TG: what?

EB: Are we friends now?

TG: yeah dude.

EB: yay!

Dave chuckled at this kid's dorkyness.

TG: you are such a dork, egbert.

EB: hey.

TG: i'm just saying. don't have to get so defensive.

I talked to John for a little while longer on pesterchum before I heard the front door open and close signaling that Bro was home from work.

TG: gotta go, egbert.

TG: talk to you later dude.

EB: okay!

EB: Bye Dave!

-turntechGodhead ceased pestering ectoBiologist at 8:12-

I added John to my friend roll on pesterchum before I logged off off and walked out of my room to see Bro holding a couple of chinese food carriers and his breifcase. I took the chinese food from him and set them on the table in the kitchen. Bro gave a grunt in thanks as he flopped down on the couch, the spot that my wet bag was to be exact. I noticed this and flash-stepped into my room with the chinese food and locked the door hopeing he wouldn't try to come into my room. I hid in my closet behind a stack of boxes that would hide me and a chubby kid at the same time. I heard the sound of Bro grumbling as he broke the handle on my door and walked into my room.

"Where are you, you little shit? I told you not to leave your damn wet ass bag on the couch when you come home on a rainy fucking day." Bro said as I heard the sound of his sword coming out of it's sheath.

I stayed completely silent and smirked a bit as he opened the closet door and closed it, still trying to find me. I opened the chinese food silently and started eating some of the shrimp lo mein that I had. I ate it happily, forgeting about how smell travals and the smell of chinese food travels far. I heard the closet door open again and the boxes I was hiding behind fell over, revealing me with a string of lo mein from my mouth.

Bro grinned a bit. "There you are."

"Oh fit" I said with my mouth full, I was trying to say 'oh shit' but thats pretty hard to do with food in my mouth. I flash-stepped out of the closet and went for my door but Bro was in front of me when I got there. I swallowed the food and looked at Bro. I kept a straight face but I was kinda scared now, Bro can be scary as fuck when he is pissed.

I cleared my throat. "Sup Bro."

"You know damn well what." Bro growled. "I'm gonna whoop your ass." Bro said as he looked at me through his pointed anime shades.

**One beating later**

I layed on my bed in pain from the ass whooping Bro distributed. My stomach growled and I remembered that my chinese food was still in my closet. I stood up and regretted it immediatly, I hissed in pain as a shockwave went straight through my body. After about 10 minutes the pain died down enough for me to see straight so I carefully walked on towards the closet and I picked up the chinese food and grabbed the aj from off the desk before I went back to my bed and sat down, eating the food and hearing my phone buzz. I grabbed it and seen it was my girl friend in Texas. I answered happily although I didn't let it show through.

"Sup Terezi." I smiled.

"H3y D4v3. I h4v3 to t3ll you som3thing.?" Terezi said in her weird but cute way of speaking.

"Yeah what is it, babe?" I asked.

"4bout th4t. I'm dumping you." She cackled.

My heart sank. "What? Why? I thought we were gonna try out this long distanced relationship." I said as I felt my heart break into a million little peices.

"Y34h w3ll I found som3on3 b3tt3r. Goodby3 D4v3." She said before she hung up.

I looked down at the phone in my hands as I felt tears sting my eyes. I blinked them back but soon the an urge got the best of me and I grabbed a box full of pictures before I dug in them and grabbed the small razor from the box. I haven't cut myself since I met Terezi and with the day I had I can't hold the urge back any more as I let the metal peirce my skin as I kept slicing and slicing over and over for about an hour until I was dizzy and I cleaned myself up. I layed down and cryed a bit as I went to sleep.

* * *

I finally got an idea for this chapter so I typed it down and the result is above. Poor Dave, he had such a horrible day and I didn't do it on purpose. Welp here is chapter four, hopefully chapter 5 will come faster than last time. until then. Stay cool bros.


End file.
